1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to expression plasmids stabilized by a Plasmid Maintenance System (as defined herein) capable of expressing a protein or peptide, such as an antigen for use in a live vector vaccine, and methods for making and using the stabilized plasmids. The invention optimizes the maintenance of expression plasmids at two independent levels by: (1) removing sole dependence on catalytic balanced lethal maintenance systems; and (2) incorporating a plasmid partition system to prevent random segregation of expression plasmids, thereby enhancing inheritance and stability.
1.2 Description of Related Art
Set forth below is a discussion of art relevant to the present invention.
1.2.1 Bacterial Live Vector Vaccines
Bacterial live vector vaccines deliver antigens to a host immune system by expressing the antigens from genetic material contained within a bacterial live vector. The genetic material is typically a replicon, such as a plasmid. The antigens may include a wide variety of proteins and/or peptides of bacterial, viral, parasitic or other origin.
Among the bacterial live vectors currently under investigation are attenuated enteric pathogens (e.g., Salmonella typhi, Shigella, Vibrio cholerae), commensals (e.g., Lactobacillus, Streptococcus gordonii) and licensed vaccine strains (e.g., BCG). S. typhi is a particularly attractive strain for human vaccination.
1.2.2 Attenuated Salmonella typhi as a Live Vector Strain
S. typhi is a well-tolerated live vector that can deliver multiple unrelated immunogenic antigens to the human immune system. S. typhi live vectors have been shown to elicit antibodies and a cellular immune response to an expressed antigen. Examples of antigens successfully delivered by S. typhi include the non-toxigenic yet highly immunogenic fragment C of tetanus toxin and the malaria circumsporozoite protein from Plasmodium falciparum. 
S. typhi is characterized by enteric routes of infection, a quality which permits oral vaccine delivery. S. typhi also infects monocytes and macrophages and can therefore target antigens to professional APCs.
Expression of an antigen by S. typhi generally requires incorporation of a recombinant plasmid encoding the antigen. Consequently, plasmid stability is a key factor in the development of high quality attenuated S. typhi vaccines with the ability to consistently express foreign antigens.
Attenuated S. typhi vaccine candidates for use in humans should possess at least two well separated and well defined mutations that independently cause attenuation, since the chance of in vivo reversion of such double mutants would be negligible. The attenuated vaccine candidate S. typhi CVD908-htrA possesses such properties. CVD908-htrA contains non-reverting deletion mutations within the aroC and aroD genes. These genes encode enzymes critical in the biosynthetic pathway leading to synthesis of chorismate, the key precursor required for synthesis of the aromatic amino acids phenylalanine, tyrosine, and tryptophan. Chorismate is also required for the synthesis of p-aminobenzoic acid; after its conversion to tetrahydrofolate, p-aminobenzoic acid is converted to the purine nucleotides ATP and GTP. An additional deletion mutation has also been introduced into htrA, which encodes a periplasmic protease involved in the bacterial response to a variety of stresses.
1.2.3 Plasmid Instability
Plasmidless bacterial cells tend to accumulate more rapidly than plasmid-bearing cells. One reason for this increased rate of accumulation is that the transcription and translation of plasmid genes imposes a metabolic burden which slows cell growth and gives plasmidless cells a competitive advantage. Furthermore, foreign plasmid gene products are sometimes toxic to the host cell.
Stable inheritance of plasmids is desirable in the field of attenuated bacterial live vector vaccines to ensure successful continued antigen production, as well as in commercial bioreactor operations in order to prevent bioreactor takeover by plasmidless cells.
Stable inheritance of a plasmid generally requires that: (1) the plasmid must replicate once each generation, (2) copy number deviations must be rapidly corrected before cell division, and (3) upon cell division, the products of plasmid replication must be distributed to both daughter cells.
Although chromosomal integration of foreign genes increases the stability of such sequences, the genetic manipulations involved can be difficult, and the drop in copy number of the heterologous gene often results in production of insufficient levels of heterologous antigen to ensure an optimal immune response. Introduction of heterologous genes onto multicopy plasmids maintained within a live vector strain is a natural solution to the copy number problem; genetic manipulation of such plasmids for controlled expression of such heterologous genes is straightforward. However, resulting plasmids can become unstable in vivo, resulting in loss of these foreign genes.
1.2.4 Plasmid Stabilization Systems
In nature bacterial plasmids are often stably maintained, even though usually present at very low copy numbers. Stable inheritance of naturally occurring lower copy number plasmids can depend on the presence of certain genetic systems which actively prevent the appearance of plasmid-free progeny. A recent review of plasmid maintenance systems can be found in Jensen et al. Molecular Microbiol. 17:205-210, 1995 (incorporated herein by reference).
1.2.5 Antibiotic Resistance
One means for maintaining plasmids is to provide an antibiotic resistance gene on the plasmid and to grow the cells in antibiotic-enriched media. However, this method is subject to a number of difficulties. The antibiotic resistance approach is expensive, requiring the use of costly antibiotics and, perhaps more importantly, the use of antibiotics in conjunction with in vivo administration of vaccine vectors is currently discouraged by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration.
In large-scale production applications, the use of antibiotics may impose other limitations. With respect to commercial bioreactors, antibiotic resistance mechanisms can degrade the antibiotic and permit a substantial population of plasmidless cells to persist in the culture. Such plasmidless cells are unproductive and decrease the output of the bioreactor.
There is therefore a need in the art for a plasmid maintenance system specifically designed for use in bacterial live vector vaccines which does not rely on antibiotic resistance, and preferably which is also useful in commercial bioreactor applications.
1.2.6 Segregational Plasmid Maintenance Functions
Stable lower copy number plasmids typically employ a partitioning function that actively distributes plasmid copies between daughter cells. Exemplary partitioning functions include, without limitation, systems of pSC101, the F factor, the P1 prophage, and IncFII drug resistance plasmids. Such functions are referred to herein as “SEG” functions
1.2.7 Post-Segregational Killing (PSK) Functions
Naturally occurring PSK plasmid maintenance functions typically employ a two component toxin-antitoxin system and generally operate as follows: The plasmid encodes both a toxin and an antitoxin. The antitoxins are less stable than the toxins, which tend to be quite stable. In a plasmidless daughter cell, the toxins and anti-toxins are no longer being produced; however, the less stable antitoxins quickly degrade, thereby freeing the toxin to kill the cell.
The toxins are generally small proteins and the antitoxins are either small proteins (proteic systems such as phd-doc) or antisense RNAs which bind to the toxin-encoding mRNAs preventing their synthesis (antisense systems such as hok-sok).
Balanced lethal systems discussed below in Section 1.2.7.3 are an example of an artificial PSK function.
1.2.7.1 Proteic Maintenance System: The phd-doc System
In proteic PSK functions, both the toxin and antitoxin are synthesized from operons in which the gene encoding the antitoxin is upstream of the gene encoding the toxin. These operons autoregulate transcription levels, and synthesis of the encoded proteins is translationally coupled. The antitoxin is generally synthesized in excess to ensure that toxin action is blocked. The unstable antitoxins are constantly degraded by host-encoded proteases, requiring constant synthesis of antitoxin to protect the cell. Upon loss of the plasmid, antitoxins are no longer produced, and the existing antitoxins rapidly degrade, permitting the toxin to kill the host cell.
The phd-doc system is an example of a proteic PSK function. The phd-doc system occurs naturally within the temperate bacteriophage P1, which lysogenizes Escherichia coli, as an ˜100 kb plasmid. This maintenance locus encodes two small proteins: the toxic 126 amino acid Doc protein causes death on curing of the plasmid by an unknown mechanism, and the 73 amino acid Phd antitoxin prevents host death, presumably by binding to and blocking the action of Doc.
Phd and Doc are encoded by a single transcript in which the ATG start codon of the downstream doc gene overlaps by one base the TGA stop codon of the upstream phd gene. Expression of these two proteins is therefore translationally coupled, with Phd synthesis exceeding synthesis of the toxic Doc protein.
In addition, transcription of this operon is autoregulated at the level of transcription through the binding of a Phd-Doc protein complex to a site which blocks access of RNA polymerase to the promoter of the operon as concentrations of both proteins reach a critical level. Although Doc appears to be relatively resistant to proteolytic attack, Phd is highly susceptible to cleavage. The PSK mechanism of a plasmid-encoded phd-doc locus is therefore activated when bacteria spontaneously lose this resident plasmid, leading to degradation of the Phd antitoxin and subsequent activation of the Doc toxin which causes cell death.
1.2.7.2 Antisense Maintenance System: The hok-sok System
In antisense maintenance systems, the antitoxins are antisense RNAs that inhibit translation of toxin-encoding mRNAs. Like the antitoxin peptides, the antisense RNAs are less stable than the toxin-encoding mRNA. Loss of the plasmid permits existing antitoxins to degrade, thereby permitting synthesis of the toxin which kills the host cell.
An example of an antisense maintenance system is the hok-sok system, encoded by the parB locus of plasmid R1. The system is comprised of three genes: hok, sok and mok.
Hok is a membrane-associated protein which irreversibly damages the cell membrane, killing host cells. Expression of Hok from hok mRNA leads to a loss of cell membrane potential, arrest of respiration, changes in cell morphology, and cell death.
The sok gene encodes a trans-acting RNA which blocks translation of hok mRNA, thereby preventing Hok killing of host cells. The sok RNA is less stable than hok mRNA and is expressed from a relatively weak promoter. (Gerdes et al. Annu. Rev. Genet, 31:1-31, 1997) incorporated herein. The mechanism by which sok RNA blocks translation of Hok in plasmid-containing cells became apparent only after the identification of mok (modulation of killing), a third gene in the parB locus. The mok open reading frame overlaps with hok, and is necessary for expression and regulation of hok translation.
The sok antisense RNA forms a duplex with the 5′ end of the mok-hok message rendering the mok ribosome binding site inaccessible to ribosomes and promoting RNase III cleavage and degradation of the mRNA. In the absence of mok translation, hok is not expressed from intact message, even though its own ribosome binding site is not directly obscured by sok RNA.
When a plasmid-free cell is formed, the unstable sok RNA decays much more rapidly than the stable mok-hok message. When the protection afforded by sok is lost, Mok and Hok are translated and the cell dies.
A limitation of the hok-sok system is that a significant number of plasmidless cells can arise when the hok-sok system is inactivated by mutations within the Hok open reading frame.
1.2.7.3 Balanced Lethal Systems
In a balanced-lethal system (a PSK function), a chromosomal gene encoding an essential structural protein or enzyme is deleted from the bacterial chromosome or is mutated such that the gene can no longer operate. The removed or damaged gene is then replaced by a plasmid comprising a fully operating gene. Loss of the plasmid results in an insufficiency of the essential protein and the death of the plasmidless cell.
A balanced-lethal system has been successfully employed in S. typhimurium based on expression of the asd gene encoding aspartate β.-semialdehyde dehydrogenase (Asd). Asd is a critical enzyme involved in the synthesis of L-aspartic-β-semialdehyde, which is a precursor essential for the synthesis of the amino acids L-threonine (and L-isoleucine), L-methionine, and L-lysine, as well as diaminopimelic acid, a key structural component essential to the formation of the cell wall in Gram-negative bacteria. Loss of plasmids encoding Asd would be lethal for any bacterium incapable of synthesizing Asd from the chromosome, and would result in lysis of the bacterium due to an inability to correctly assemble the peptidoglycan layer of its cell wall.
The asd system (a PSK function) has been successfully employed in attenuated S. typhimurium-based live vector strains for immunization of mice with a variety of procaryotic and eucaryotic antigens, including such diverse antigens as detoxified tetanus toxin fragment C and the LT enterotoxin, synthetic hepatitis B viral peptides, and gamete-specific antigens such as the human sperm antigen SP10.
Murine mucosal immunization with these live vector strains has elicited significant immune responses involving serum IgG and secretory IgA responses at mucosal surfaces.
The asd system has recently been introduced into attenuated Salmonella typhi vaccine strains in an attempt to increase the stability of plasmids expressing synthetic hepatitis B viral peptides. However, when volunteers were immunized with these live vector strains, no immune response to the foreign antigen was detected.
In fact, to date, very few reports have documented an immune response to plasmid-based expression of a foreign antigen from stabilized plasmids after human vaccination with an attenuated S. typhi live vector. In one report, the vaccine strain Ty21a was made auxotrophic for thymine by selecting in the presence of trimethoprim for an undefined mutation in the thyA gene, encoding thymidylate synthetase.
Although in some cases failure of live vector strains may have resulted from over-attenuation of the strain itself, it appears probable that current killing systems for plasmids suffer from additional limitations. In those situations where the chromosomal copy of the gene has been inactivated, rather than removed, may allow for restoration of the chromosomal copy via homologous recombination with the plasmid-borne gene copy if the bacterial strain utilized is recombination-proficient.
Balanced-lethal systems based on catalytic enzyme production are subject to a number of important deficiencies. In particular, since complementation of the chromosomal gene deletion requires only a single gene copy, it is inherently difficult to maintain more than a few copies of an expression plasmid. The plasmidless host strain must be grown on special media to chemically complement the existing metabolic deficiency.
Moreover, plasmidless cells may also benefit from “cross-feeding” effects when a diffusible growth factor is growth limiting.
There is therefore a need in the art for a Plasmid Maintenance System which is not solely reliant on a balanced lethal system, particularly for use in bacterial live vector vaccines.